five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fredbear
:This page covers the canonical regular Golden Freddy, Withered Golden Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, the regular Fredbear and their adventure counterparts. It'll also cover fanon interpretations of Fredbear. Fredbear, also referred to as Golden Freddy or Spring Freddy, is an springlock bear created for Fredbear's Family Diner. He's an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and Five Nights at Freddy's: 2017, and presumably the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Fredbear is also a playable character in FNaF World and other games, and also the guide of some of the games, too. History TonicHedgefox's interpretation Spring Freddy was one of the original two springlock suits, the other being Spring Bonnie. He and his partner was the entertainers of Fredbear's Family Diner, either being worn as a suit or as an animatronic. However, due to a springlock failure incident, the location was shut down. Then, in 1983, a new successful Fredbear's location was made. Spring Freddy, now named Fredbear, was the mascot with a new purple bowtie and hat. Eventually, a bully threw his brother into Fredbear's mouth, crushing onto him and killing the child. The location was shut down because of it. Fredbear, now referred to as Golden Freddy by the company, was left in the safe room. His eyes fell out from their sockets, and he was later used for parts for the new toy animatronics. However, in 1993, he was somehow fixed for some unknown reason. Golden Freddy was removed from the Safe Room and into an unknown location when Michael came to the location. Golden Freddy's spirit was trapped within the suit, before going free by the other spirits and the Puppet. Shadowboy192's interpretation Golden Freddy was originally one of the two specially design springlock suits to be made, with the other being Spring Bonnie. In animatronic mode, he stayed in the stage performing with Spring Bonnie and would sometimes leave it to interact with the children. In suit mode employees would wear him and pretend to be him. One day an incident happened, two employees died because of multiple and simultaneous springlock failures while wearing the suits. They were then sent to be looked by the technician(s), but one of them, Spring Bonnie, was stolen. The person who stole it used the suit to kill five children, which the person then stuffed inside the costume of the animatronics. The fifth child was stuffed inside the Golden Freddy suit, which was then sealed inside the location's safe room along with the Spring Bonnie suit once the police got the murderer. After the murder, weird stuff started happening in the location, employees started to see brief views of what looked like a yellow colored Freddy, cameras started going off and on, etc. After the new Freddy's location opened some children saw the yellow bear too and made drawings of him. Security guards also reported about seeing said yellow bear very briefly in their shift. Downtown Freezy's interpretation Golden Freddy was originally one of the second generation of springlock suits in Fredbear's Family Diner. The original suits were purple, but had faulty springlocks. Two employees died in the suits, and one went on to possess her son's Fredbear doll. After a court order, FFD replaced the suits with golden animatronics with purple accessories. The Fredbear and Friends TV show reflected this change. The new Springsuits were fixed by William Afton, a master technician. He would go on to fix the purple suits and use them to lure the animatronics and destroy them. After the new springsuits were decommissioned due to a Bite, Fredbear's stopped using Springlocks. Nicknamed Golden Freddy, Fredbear was used for spare parts for the Toys. After the end of the Toy Era, he was fixed to be used alongside Freddy, but scrapped for an unknown reason. Tina.g.sherwin's interpretation Fredbear was originally the main mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner along with Springbonnie. They were a special type of animatronic called a "spring-lock suit" which could actually be worn by employees. However the spring-lock mechanism inside of the suit was very faulty and could easily fail. One day two employees died inside of the suits and became Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. In 1983 Fredbear and Friends opened up with new versions of Fredbear and Springbonnie with safer springlocks along with a few new characters. Also around the same time a sister location called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened up. They reused the original Fredbear and Springbonnie suit in the backroom. One day one of the employees there named Randy Carter wore Springbonnie and lured five children into the Saferoom where he killed them and stuffed each one of them into Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Fredbear. The CEO quickly sealed up the saferoom after this. Also around the same time the new version of Fredbear at Fredbear and Friends bit off a child's frontal lobe which quickly caused the location to close down. Personality TonicHedgefox's interpretation Golden Freddy is a very mysterious character. He keeps himself hidden from other animatronics, and mainly resides within the Safe Room. He's sarcastic, yet serious at times. He doesn't hold grudges or doesn't seem to have any emotional attachment. The only other animatronic Golden Freddy shows emotion to is to Spring Bonnie. Golden Freddy's abilities are ghostly personified. Golden Freddy, even in suit mode, can still move around. Golden Freddy, in addition, can remove his head from his body, allowing it to float or grow to a massive size. He can float, along with mess with electrical devices. Golden Freddy can commonly teleport, usually out of people's sight. Golden Freddy is a master within hallucinations, causing a person's vision to become blocked by disturbing imagery. Golden Freddy is able to crash animatronic systems additionally. Behaviour :Do not include canon games! Trivia Gallery Category:Animatronics Category:Characters